


Too late for everything

by killing_kurare



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Max wishes she had done more.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Kate Marsh
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2017, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Too late for everything

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for  
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com

Max can't forget Kate's face the moment she stepped over the edge. There was so much pain, so much desperation ... 

And Max can't help but blame herself. She had neglected the girl she called friend severely, even though she knew Kate had problems. 

But it was too late, simple as that, and Max hates herself for it. If only she had done more, if only she had asked, insisted, listened! 

If only she hadn't been so focused on herself. Why were her powers useless in just that moment?!

"Because I was even too late for that," she whispers and cries.


End file.
